wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Posłannictwo z planety Wenus/7
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział VII. ŚWIADECTWO ZBRODNI. Odrazu gdy na ekranie pojawiło się to oblicze znane jednym osobiście, innym z licznych wizerunków — jedna myśl przebiegła wszystkie mózgi. Zrozumieliśmy. Wszak dzisiaj mieliśmy przed sobą serię obrazów zbrodniczych. Sześć ofiar padło pod ciosami morderców — mój wuj miał być siódmą. Tamci chcieli mam pokazać śmierć jego, skonfrontować z nami mordercę! Pierwszy obraz przedstawiał scenę z rodzinnego życia Noela Dorgeroux. Syn jego Dominik w mundurze wojskowym żegnał czule ojca, który patrzył na niego z bezgranicznym smutkiem, jakby przeczuwając, że go już więcej nie zobaczy. Potem widzimy go w ogrodzie w Enclos — wśród budynków mieszczących pracownie. Pomiędzy drzewami przemyka zgrabna, wiotka postać niedorosłej dziewczynki. To Beranżera w wieku trzynastu lub najwyżej czternastu lat. Nastąpił potem cały szereg obrazów, wykazujących dowodnie, jak tam interesowano się życiem i pracami Noela Dorgeroux. On garbi się i starzeje. Beranżera rośnie, co jednak nie przeszkadza jej śpiewać, biegać i skakać. W tym samym dniu, kiedy ją zobaczyliśmy rozkwitłą, uroczą dziewczyną — ujrzeliśmy jednocześnie, jak Noel Dorgeroux, stojąc na drabinie smarował mur długim pendzlem, maczanym w jakimś roztworze. Stary uczony cofa się na chwilę, spogląda uważnie, bada mur, ten sam mur, na którym teraz przesuwają się czarodziejskie wizye... Zdaje się, że Noel Dorgeroux czeka na coś i szuka czegoś… Obraz znika — następuje zmiana. Na ekranie ukazuje się amfiteatr niewykończony jeszcze — taki, jakim był wtedy, gdy znalazłem zwłoki mego wuja. Noel Dorgeroux otwiera skrytkę wydrążoną w murze i coś tam porządkuje. Nagle poza amfiteatrem zaczynają się rysować drzewa i kobierzec zielony łąki. Mężczyzna jakiś idzie tamtędy. Ja odrazu poznałem tę sylwetkę. To morderca. Owinął się w szary, od pyłu chroniący płaszcz i podniósł tak wysoko kołnierz, że styka się on z brzegami szerokiego, na oczy naciśniętego kapelusza. Chód tego człowieka jest dziwnie nerwowy i niespokojny. Krokiem szybkim, skradającym się — przenika do Enclos. Noel Dorgeroux stoi ciągle przed ekranem. Zamknął skrytkę i zapisuje coś w notatniku. Ofiara nie przeczuwa podstępnego napadu. Przybyły mężczyzna zrzuca płaszcz i kapelusz, zwracając jednocześnie twarz w naszą stronę. To Massignac!.. Wszyscy byli z góry tak pewni tego, że to będzie właśnie on, a nikt inny, że nawet nie wyrażano zdumienia. Scena zabójstwa trwała krótko. Biedny mój wuj ani przez sekundę nie przypuszczał, że tuż koło niego czai się śmierć… Nie było też żadnej walki — aż do chwili, gdy ogarnięty wściekłym szałem zbrodniarz, rzucił się na leżącego na ziemi, śmiertelnie zranionego i chciał go ugodzić raz jeszcze… Ten bestyalski gest rozpętał gniew zebranego tłumu, gniew hamowany dotychczas przez jakąś nieumotywowaną, nie racyonalną nadzieję… Przecięły powietrze krzyki, dobywające się z tysięcy piersi, zafalowało rojowisko ludzkie i popłynęło zbitą masą w stronę żelaznej klatki, gdzie jak dziki, ścigany zwierz Massignac usiłował ratować się… Nie wiem, jak się to wszystko stało. Massignac, widząc, na co się zanosi, chciał uciekać, ale natrafił na nieprzełamaną zaporę w postaci dwunastu agentów policyjnych, którzy mu ze wszech stron zagradzali drogę. Ci agenci usiłowali też powstrzymać napór tłumu, który w obłędzie wściekłego gniewu, jął wyłamywać żelazne pręty. Jednak siła tych dwunastu barczystych ludzi okazała się znikomo niewystarczającą wobec przeważających liczebnie napastników. Tłum wdarł się do klatki. Zobaczyłem Massignaca z rewolwerem w każdej ręce. Huknęło kilka strzałów. Ozwały się jęki. Massignac skorzystał z chwilowego wahania, aby nacisnąć z błyskawiczną szybkością jeden z guzików elektrycznych. I oto u góry ekranu otwarta się nieznana nikomu skrytka, z której trysnęły strugi niebieskawego płynu, zlewając obficie całą powierzchnię muru. Przypomniałem sobie złowieszcze słowa Massignaca: — Jeżeli umrę, to sekret Noela Dorgeroux zginie razem ze mną… W obliczu strasznego niebezpieczeństwa, przeniknięty śmiertelną trwogą miał jednak na tyle przytomności umysłu i zaciętości, że wykonał swą groźbę. Dzieło Noela Dorgeroux było zniszczone! A jednak próbowałem rzucić się na ratunek temu łotrowi, bo błysnęło we mnie światełko nadziei, że może… może razem z jego życiem uda się ocalić formułę… Ale tłum chwycił swoją ofiarę i póty pastwił się nad nią, dopóki ociekając krwią konająca nie osunęła się na ziemię… Po wybuchu wściekłego gniewu nastąpiła reakcya… Coś jakby przestrach czy politowanie odmalowało się na wszystkich twarzach… ktoś mnie zawołał: — Prędko! prędko chodź pan. On wymawia pańskie imię. Kiedy rzuciłem okiem na tę krwawą masę ciała ludzkiego rzuconą pomiędzy dwa fotele — zrozumiałem, że niema już żadnego ratunku. Cud to był zaiste, że ten trup oddychał jeszcze. A jednak zbielałe wargi wymawiały moje imię. Usłyszałem to wyraźnie, gdy pochyliłem się nad nim mówiąc: — To ja — Wiktoryn Beaugrand. — Co mi masz do powiedzenia? Udało mu się podnieść powieki. Spojrzał na mnie zmąconym, umierającym wzrokiem i wybełkotał: — List... list… zaszyty w podszewce… Przetrząsnąłem strzępy materyi, które pozostały z jego żakietu i istotnie znalazłem list. Na kopercie widniało moje nazwisko… — Otwórz… otwórz… — zaszemrał ostatnim wysiłkiem. Rozerwałem kopertę. Było tam tylko kilka wierszy, skreślonych wyraźnem, wielkiem pismem. Przeczytałem tylko pierwsze słowa: Beranżera zna formułę… — Beranżera! — zawołałem — Beranżera!… Ależ gdzie ona jest?! powiedz mi, na miłość Boską, gdzie jest?! Zrozumiałem natychmiast, że popełniam nieostrożność, wykrzykując tak głośne imię córki Massignaca. Pochyliłem się więc nad leżącym i natężyłem słuch by uchwycić ostatnie słowa Massignaca. Powtórzył on kilkakrotnie: — Beranżera… Beranżera… zamek… zamek w Pre-Bony… Ustrój nasz psychiczny jest tego rodzaju, że podlega wrażeniom zewnętrznym nawet w tym wypadku, gdy umysł jest zaabsorbowany jedną wyłącznie myślą. I tak w tej chwili gdy powtarzałem sobie, wbijając w pamięć: Zamek w Pre-Bony… Zamek w Pte-Bony, — coś mnie tknęło, że to nie ja sam jeden słyszałem ten adres… I jednocześnie uświadomiłem sobie, że tamten ktoś mógł także przeczytać początek listu Teodora Massignaca… Ten ktoś to nie był nikt inny, jak tylko Velmot!… Jakieś indywiduum oddzieliło się od grupy, otaczającej mnie i umierającego Massignaca i zaczęło biedz ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Krzyknąłem… zawołałem: Velmot!… Poznałem agentów w pościgu za nim… zapóźno!… Sytuacya była straszna!… Ten bezwzględny człowiek, który nie zawahał się torturować Massignaca, aby mu wydrzeć sekret Noela Dorgeroux — wiedział teraz, że Beranżera zna formułę i co więcej, wiedział, gdzie się ona teraz ukrywa… Zamek w Pre-Bony... Gdzież to mógł być ten zamek? W jakimże zakątku Francyi ukryła się Beranżera? Domyślałem się, że musi znajdować się gdzieś niedaleko od Paryża, skoro dwa dni temu przybyła na scenę do Enclos… choćby jednak to było najbliżej — to w jakiej szukać stronie?… Wszak w okolicach Paryża istnieje tysiące zamków. — Jednak — mówiłem sobie — rozwiązanie dramatu kryje się właśnie w tym zamku... Wszystko stracone, ale też wszystko może być uratowane, jeżeli zdołam przybyć tam na czas… Ekran zniszczony, ale formuła Noela Dorgeroux, którą zna Beranżera, pozwoli mi go zrekonstruować… Trzeba się spieszyć… Jeżeli nie znajdę zamku w Pre-Bony przed wschodem słońca, to Velmot niechybnie porwie Beranżerę. Przez cały wieczór zbierałem informacye. Radziłem się atlasów, przewodników podróżnych, rozkładów jazdy, map. Pytałem, telefonowałem… Ale znikąd, nie mogłem otrzymać żadnej wskazówki co do zamku w Pre-Bony. Dopiero rano po nieprzespanej nocy przyszła mi myśl, aby rozpocząć poszukiwania tam, gdzie przez jakiś czas z pewnością przebywała Beranżera. Automobilem wyjechałem w stronę Bourgival. Nadzieje moje były bardzo słabe… Lecz obawa, aby Velmot nie odnalazł wcześniej schronienia mojej drogiej dziewczyny skłaniała mnie, że usiłowałem wmawiać w siebie: — Otóż właśnie, że jestem na właściwym tropie… Z pewnością odnajdę Beranżerę… ten bandyta nie zobaczy jej nawet… Miłość moja, jaką czułem dla Beranżery wyswobodziła się nagle z wątpliwości i podejrzeń, które dotychczas zatruwały mi serce… Nie rozmyślałem teraz zresztą nad niezrozumiałymi dla mnie szczegółami, nie usiłowałem sobie tłumaczyć jej postępowania… choćby jej pocałunek gorący nie był zatarł złego wspomnienia, to niebezpieczeństwo grożące podsycało żywy płomień mego uczucia. Pierwsze moje badania w Ville d‘Avray, w Marnes w Vaucresson nie dały żadnego rezultatu. Nikt nie mógł mi udzielić informacyi o zamku w Pre-Bony. Nie znano nawet tej nazwy. W Saint-Cloud nowe fiasko! Ale w jednej oberży trafiłem na ślady Velmota. Powiedziano mi, że kręcił się tu dzisiaj rano wysoki, blady pan, który dawniej nieraz jechał automobilem w kierunku Bougival. Zadałem kilka pytań odnośnie do powierzchowności tego pana i doszedłem szybko do przekonania, że Velmot mnie wyprzedził!… O całe cztery godziny! A on wiedział dokąd się udać! I pożądał Beranżery!… Cztery godziny dla bandyty silnego, zuchwałego, nie mającego już nic do stracenia, wygrywającego swój ostatni atut!… Co mogło powstrzymać?… Skrupuły?… tych nie znał!… Jakże mu łatwo było teraz zawładnąć Beranżerą, przymusić ją do zdradzenia sekretu… Wszak jej pożądał!… Przypominam sobie, że grzmotnąłem pięścią w stół w oberży i zawołałem z gniewem: — Nie… nie!… to niemożliwe! Zamek, o który pytam, musi być gdzieś blisko!… Żądam, żeby mi wskazano drogę!… Zacząłem krzyczeć tak głośno, że ludzie zbiegli się z całej oberży i skupili wokół mnie. Rozgorączkowany zadawałem znowu pytania, które pozostawały wszakże bez odpowiedzi. Wreszcie ktoś przypomniał sobie, że w lasach koło Saint-Cucufa o cztery kilometry od Saint-Cloud istnieje rozdroże, zwane przez niektórych Pre-Bony… Jedna z krzyżujących się tam dróg wiodła do nowej, dosyć skromnie wyglądającej willi, zamieszkałej przez młodą parę małżeńską, hrabiego i hrabinę de Roncherolles. Postanowiłem nie zwlekając udać się do tej willi, gdzie też znalazłem się wkrótce. W chwali, kiedy miałem wejść do ogrodu okalającego willę ujrzałem młodego człowieka miłej powierzchowności, który zsiadał z konia. — Czy to jest zamek w Pre-Bony? Oddał cugle swego wierzchowca stajennemu — po czym odparł z uśmiechem: — Przynajmniej tak pompatycznie nazywają ten skromny dom w Bougival… — O!… — szepnąłem wzruszony — więc to tutaj… Młody człowiek przedstawił mi się. Był to hrabia de Roncherolles. — Czy mogę wiedzieć — zapytał — z kim mam przyjemność?… — Jestem Wiktoryn Beaugrand — i bez żadnych wstępów i omówień przystąpiłem do rzeczy bo twarz tego człowieka szczera i sympatyczna budziła we mnie zaufanie. — Chodziło tutaj o Beranżerę Massignac? Ona znajduje się pod tym dachem nieprawdaż? Hrabia de Roncherolles zaczerwienił się zlekka i popatrzył na mnie uważnie. Chwyciłem go za rękę. — Panie! błagam pana!… Sytuacja jest groźna… Beranżerę ściga niebezpieczny łotr… — Któż to taki? — Velmot! — Velmot? Hrabia, odrzucając maskę obojętności, rzekł: — Velmot! Velmot! ten wróg, przed którym biedna dziewczyna taką uczuwa trwogę!… Tak, to człowiek zdolny do najgorszych rzeczy!… Na szczęście nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się Beranżera ukrywa. — Od wczoraj niestety wie już!.. — W każdym razie trzeba mu czasu na obmyślenie jakiegoś sposobu działania!… — Dzisiaj rano, wieśniacy widzieli go krążącego niedaleko stąd… Pokrótce wtajemniczyłem go we wszystko. Hrabia, zaniepokojony do najwyższego stopnia, pociągnął mnie w głąb domu. Udaliśmy się wprost do pokoju Beranżery. Pokój był pusty. Hrabia nie zdawał się być tym wcale zdziwiony: — Ona często wychodzi tak wcześnie… — Może jest gdzieś w samym domu? — Przy mojej żonie? Nie! moja żona jest trochę cierpiąca i nie wstała jeszcze… — A zatem? — Zatem przypuszczam, że udała się na swoją zwykłą przechadzkę do ruin starego zamku… Beranżera lubi bardzo to miejsce — górujące nad cała okolicą. — Czy to daleko? — Nie. Na końcu parku. Park był dość rozległy i trzeba nam dobrych kilka minut czasu, aby się dostać na polankę, gdzie stała kamienna ławeczka. — O! widzi pan — rzekł hrabia — Beranżera siedziała na tej ławce… Zostawiła tu nawet książkę… — I wstążkę… — dorzuciłem, ogarnięty nagłą trwogą — panie!… ta wstążka jest zmięta… i trawa koło ławki dziwnie zdeptana… Czy tylko jej się nie przydarzyło coś złego?! Jeszcze nie zdążyłem dokończyć, kiedyśmy posłyszeli krzyk od strony ruin… Co tchu pobiegliśmy wążką ścieżyną, wiodąca w zakosy na szczyt lesistego wzgórza. Krzyki powtórzyły się, a jednocześnie wśród gruzów starego zamczyska zamajaczyła nam sylwetka kobieca. — Beranżera! Nie widziała nas wcale! Uciekała z rozwianemi włosami, szukając widocznie schronienia wśród ruin. Po chwili ukazał się naszym oczom mężczyzna z rewolwerem w ręku: — Velmot! — wyrwał mi się okrzyk przerażenia z piersi — to Velmot! Każda sekunda zdawała mi się wiecznością. Nieprzytomny prawie z trwogi dopadłem zakrętu murów, gdzie schroniła się Beranżera. W chwili kiedy się tam znalazłem — huknął strzał, a potem ozwały się jęki… Pomimo wysiłków zmuszeni byliśmy zatrzymać się, bo gęste cierniowe zarośla zagrodziły nam drogę... Zrozpaczeni usiłowaliśmy przebić się przez tę zaporę, kaleczącą nam twarz i ręce. Nareszcie zdołaliśmy się uwolnić i wydostać na swobodne miejsce, gdzie wśród zmurszałych kamieni wybujała wysoko trawa rosła. Na razie nie zobaczyliśmy nikogo. Czyżby ten strzał był złudzeniem słuchowem?… i te jęki?… I gdzież podzieli się Beranżera i Velmot? Dopiero hrabia, który oddalił się o kilkadziesiąt kroków odemnie — zawołał nagle: — Oto ona!… Beranżera!… Biedne dziecko: czyś pani zraniona?! Poskoczyłem ku niemu… Beranżera leżała wśród dzikich ziół i puszystych traw. Była tak sino-blada, żem w pierwszej chwili sądził, iż umarłą widzę… Uczułem, że dla mnie wszystko się skończyło, że ja jej nie przeżyję!… Wypowiedziałem nawet głośno moją myśl. — Pomszczę ją naprzód! Morderca umrze z mej ręki!... Przysięgam!… Ale hrabia, który ujął dziewczę za puls, zawołał: — Ona żyje! oddycha!… Istotnie po kilkunastu sekundach Beranżera otworzyła oczy. Padłem obok niej na kolana i unosząc prześliczną zbolałą główkę zapytałem: — Jaką otrzymałaś ranę?... Co cię boli najdroższa?… Cichutko szepnęła: — Nie jestem wcale raniona… To wyczerpanie… wzruszenie… Nalegałem dalej: — A jednak strzelał do ciebie… — Nie… nie… to ja strzeliłam… — Jakto? ty?!... — Tak! ja — z jego rewolweru… — Ale chybiłaś... Uciekł… — Nie chybiłam… Widziałam, że padał… niedaleko stąd… Hrabia rozpoczął poszukiwania, i po chwili zawołał mnie, aby mi pokazać mężczyznę z twarzą zbroczoną krwią, leżącego na ziemi nieruchomo. Zbliżywszy się, poznałem Velmota. Nie żył już.